Polowanie na smoooki! - Wielkiego Finału cz.2
Odcinek w edycji! Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Zamku Totalnej Porażki... nasza dwójka finalistów walczyła o okrąglutki... milion... BAXÓW! Niestety, żadne z nich nie wykonało pierwszego zadania... ...czyli ucieczki z płonącego domku! Zaraz przed rozpoczęciem drugiego zadania, tj. wyśgiu bryczek, rozzłoszczona Sierra wpadła na plan, no i ten... a nie ważne, zresztą! heheheh.(zakłopotany) Okazało się, że rozwaliła wcześniej pół studia nagrań, hah! <...które było ubezpieczone!> Ostatecznie ten sezon wygrał... no właśnie, kto? Tego dowiecie się za chwilę na Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) Izzy&Risu&Geoff: CO?! Izzy&Geoff: AAAAA! Izzy: O, hej siostra, co tam?^^ Risu: Co ty tu odstawiasz, coo? >.< Izzy: (przestaje tańczyć, bo tańczyła^^) aaa! to... nie... DZIAŁA! TT TT Risu: Że co proszę?... * Izzy: Hahahahah, już nic!^^" Risu: (do siebie) Stanowczo za mało mi płacą... Izzy: A czy cokolwiek ci płacą?... Risu: Nie przypominaj mi! TT TT Izzy: Hahahah, Explosivo zmusiła siostrę do płaczu, hahahah! ale... CZAD! Risu: (przykłada Izzy trójząb do szyi) Zapamiętaj sobie, raz, a dobrze... ja... nie... PŁACZĘ!.... tylko oczy mi się pocą, hahahah! ^^" Izzy: Jasne, jasne! Hahahah! Risu: A w pysk chciała? -.- Chris: Ej! No co wy! Nie będziemy tracić czasu antenowego na takie bzdety! Risu: Takie... bzdety? I ty, Chris McLean, śmiesz mnie pouczać, że to co robię, mówię.. to... BZDETY?! >.< Chris: Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, heheheh! ^^" (zakłopotany) Risu: ODCHODZĘ! Chirs: Co?! Risu: A pstro, głucholu... sayonara Chris! Dozobaczyska Izzy, Geoff, Mark...(pokolei żegnała wszystkich stażystów i kamerzystów) nigdy już mnie nie zobaczycie! ...no, może oprócz Izzy. ^^ Chris: Ale... ale... Izzy: Risu... nieee! TT TT Risu: Izzy... taaak! -.- bayu, bayu! (ucałowała siostrę w głowę, poczym ją mocno kopnęła; Izzy zrobiła to samo) hahahah, nadal kopiesz jak motylek, ha! Narka! ^^ (i poszła) W wychodku Geoff: Przepraszam, ale... czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi?! Izzy: Hahahahaahh! (złowieszczy śmiech, obraca w rączkach portfel z napisem "Nie tykać, własność Risu. Izzy ty idiotko, a co ja mówiłam?! >.<") Chris: Dlatego, że jestem w głębokiej rozpaczy dostaniecie najgorsze... zadanie... SEZONU!! ... Przed zamkiem Chris: ...Czyli polowanie... na... SMOOOKI!!! Izzy: (huknęła go w łeb) Hej, Colin, czy mógłbyś juz przestać gadać w ten sposób? >.< hahahahah, proszę!^^ Chris: Doooobra...? No nie ważne. Geoff: Hej, kolo, czy ty mówiłeś "polowanie na smoooki"?! Chris: Tak, a co? Strach cię obelciał? Hmmmm? Geoff: Nie, nie, skąd! ^^" Chris: Zatem wszystko gra, ha! Gdzieś indziej Bryant: Smoo-... smooki? c.c Christie: Hah, tylko się nie posikaj, Bryant! Duncan zachodzi Bryanta od tyłu, bierze wielką maskotkę smoka i krzyczy "BU!". Bryant: AAAAA! Duncan:(gleba) Hahahahah, co za cienias! Sierra: To nie było miłe. Duncan: Może... ale chyba sama przyznasz, że niezłe, co? Sierra: W sumie... Duncan: No sama widzisz! Gwen: Ej, już wróciłaś od Chefa? Sierra: Tak, a co? Gwen: Szybko.. i... żyjesz. Sierra: Hahahaha! ^^ Retrospekcja':'' 'Chef': Yihihihy!'' ''Sierra:(przywiązana) Nie oszczędzaj mnie, zasłużyłam na to...'' ''Chef: (przynosząc jakąś okropną, cuchnąca potrawkę) I nie będziesz błagać o litość?'' ''Sierra: E-em! Zasłużyłam i godnie zniosę karę!'' ... Sierra została wykopana za drzwi. ''Chef: WYNOCHA!'' ''Kamerzysta: Hej, czemu ją wypuściłeś?'' ''Chef: Zero krzyków, zero zabawy...'' Przed zamkiem Chris: Zasady są takie... Polujecie na smoki. Na te małe, bo te duże, to ich rodzice, a my musimy niezauważeni zwrócić im dzieci, hahahahah! Smoków jest 7. Kto złapie więcej - wygrywa! Zaczynacie od zaraz. Od teraz, właściwie. ...No, ludzie, RUSZAĆ SIĘ, RUUUSZAĆ! U Geoffa Geoff: Smoczki, taś-taś-taś, smooooczki! Chodźcie do wujka Geoffa!^^ Zza dzrewa wyłaniają się dwa smoki. Gapią się przez chwilę na Geoffa. Geoff: Hehehehe, no chodźcie, moje maleństwa! Smok1: Zjedzmy go. Smok2: Hahahahah, dla mnie bomba! (dostaje w łeb od tego pierwszego) Geoff: Hehehe, musiałem was z kimś pomylić, przepraszam, już mnie nie maaaaa! (i uciekł) Smok1 zdejmuje swoją głowę. Risu: Izzy, ty łomie! >.< Izzy: Nie jestem łomem, jestem Explosivo, hahahah! (znowu dostaje w łeb) Ała! ... U Izzy&Risu Izzy i Risu stają przed prawdziwymi smokami. Izzy: Hahahah, ale ty masz brzuuuszek! (i dotyka smoka po brzuchu, ten zieje jej ogniem w twarz) CZAAD! Risu: Hej, a może by go przekupić! (szuka po kieszeniach) ...Izzy... >.< Izzy: No co? ._. Teraz smok zionął w twarz Risu. Risu: WIEJ! ... Izzy i Risu biegną przed siebie na oślep. Risu: Jeśli tego nie przeżyjemy, to pamiętaj, Izzy... TO TWOJA WINA! >.< Izzy: MOJA?! A kto mi w szóstej klasie wyciągnął ze skarbonki 10,83, HĘ?! Risu: Przecież ci oddałam! Izzy:(zatrzymuje się) Co? (myśli) A, no tak, zapomniałam!^^ hahahah Risu:(wraca się i bierze Izzy za rękę) Siostra, mówię ci, umrzesz młodo, ale błagam.. NIE TERAZ, KIEDY W GRĘ WCHODZI MILION BAXÓW! Bliźniaczki biegną chwilę przed siebie. Z drugiej strony biegnie Geoff, ale zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Geoff: (patrzy się za siebie) A tak właściwie, to po co ja uciekam? Risu: Geoff, z drogi, ŁOMIE! W wychodku Risu: No kurde stanie sobie taki na środku drogi i myśli, że co?! >.< BUM! Izzy&Risu wpadły na Geoffa. Smoczki znowu zaczynają ich doganiać. Już podbiegają blisko... Risu: ...Ale to WASZA wina! Izzy: Hahahah, no co ty, siostra, przynajmniej jest zabawa! Izzy wstaje, otrzepuje się, potem podaje rękę Risu i Geoffowi. Izzy: Hej, a może zawiążemy sooojusz? >w< W wychodku Risu: Taaa... siostra nadal nie wie o moim sojuszu z Geoffem, hehehehe! ^^" Risu: Póki co, biegnij siostra! Po jakimś czasie, grota Risu: Dooobra, jesteśmy na miejscuuu... (i pada ze zmęczenia wprost w ramiona Geoffa) Izzy: (schyla się nad Risu) Hahahah, no co ty, siostra? Ledwo się rozstałaś z Chrisuniem i już flirtujesz z innymi? Oj, oj, oj, ni ładniee! hahaha!^^ Risu:(chwyta Izzy za szyję) Za... milknij... -.- W wychodku Geoff: Normalnie nie wiedziałem co się wokół mnie dzieje! ...ale Risu była taka cieplutka i, hehehe, praktycznie bezbronna... ^^ (nagle ktoś, czymś rzuca przez okienko) Ała! Risu: ...W sumie to Geoff jest, no... NIEZŁY! hahahah! (zaczęła się bawić włosami) ... Izzy: Cztery słonie, zielone słonie... Każdy kokardkę ma na ogonie, oh yeah! hahahah! Risu gwałtownie się obudziła, bo wcześniej spała. Risu: Dobra, chyba nas już nie znajdą. To nara, ludzie! Geoff: Hej, Risu... Zanim pójdziesz - skąd się tu wzięłaś? (podejrzliwie) Risu: Hahahah, to dłuuuga historia!^^" ...chodź, siostra! >w< Risu wzięła Izzy za rękę i razem gdzieś pobiegły. ... U Geoffa Geoff właśnie schwytał trzy smoki w pułapkę z siatką. Geoff: Hyhyhy, mam was! Smoki zieją ogniem i przepalają sznurki. Geoff: Tego nie przewidziałem... AAAAAA! U Izzy&Risu Bliźniaczki właśnie schwytały trzy smoki w pułapkę z siatką. Tylko zamiast siatki użyły kurtyny ognioodpornej. Risu: Przybij piątkę siostra, za milion baxów! Izzy: Za milion baxów! ...Ała! Risu: Hahahah, to, za proftel! ]:> Przed zamkiem Izzy właśnie przyniosła swoje trzy smoki i wsadziła je do klatki. Risu siedziała ukryta za krzakiem. Chris: Brawo, Explosivo! Jeszcze tylko jeden smok i wygrasz... milion... BA-...! (Izzy huknęła go w łeb) Ała! ...Ciekawe, gdzie też się podziewa Goeff? Wtedy trzy smoki wyszły zza drzew niosąc Geoffa w rękach. Smok3: Cienias... I położyły gdzieś Geoffa na ziemi, poczym same weszły do klatki. Chris: Em... dooobra?... W każdym bądź razie został wam już tylko jeden smok. Kto go złapie pierwszy i wrzuci go do tej klatki, wygra okrągły MILION! ... Północ, obóz Wawanakwa Geoff: O.O Chwilę później... Izzy: O.O... O, hejka Geoff!^^ Zanim jej zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszał za sobą kroki. Spojrzał się za siebie i tylko zdążył krzyknąć "o mamuniu!", zanim smok wziął go w swoje łapska. Izzy: O rany, SIOOSTRA! ...siostra? Na torze wyścigowym z odcinka Wyścigi konne Risu zajada się czekoladą wraz ze smoczycą Margaret. Risu: I na co nam taki Chris, co nie, Margia? ^^- Izzy: O kurczę... milion dolców czy imprezowy, milion dolców czy imprezowy?! hahahah... ŁEB MI PĘKA! TT TT Geoff: Izzy! TT TT Izzy: Ehhh, masz za dobre serce, Explosia! Izzy podbiegła do smoka, skoczyła na niego i zaczęła mu gryźć ucho. Izzy:(przez zęby) No, wypluj! Fe, fe! Smok po jakimś czasie się poddał i wypluł Geoffa. Izzy jakoś schwytała smoka w ten sposób, że ten usnął. Teraz Izzy usiłowała zaciągnąć potworka na zamek, ale jakoś nie mogła go uciągnąć. Geoff: Jej, dzięki... Explosivo... Izzy: Hahahah, to nic takiego, naprawdę!^^ Geoff: A może... a może... Izzy: Wyduś to z siebie - Explosivo nie ma czasu na takie jąkały! >.< Geoff: A może by ci tak pomóc?!(wydusił z siebie) W wychodku Geoff: Musiałem to powiedzieć! Izzy wcale nie jest zła. Tylko lekko stuknięta... ale nie zła! Izzy: Hm... ale nie zwiniesz mi chyba miliona baxów sprzed nosa, cooo? (podejrzliwie) Geoff: A jakbyśmy się tak podzielili...?^^ W wychodku Geoff: No co? Też coś chcę z tego mieć, nie? :3 Izzy: Na początku Explosivo pomyślała "O god. Imprezowy=łom do potęgi entej!" Hahahahah! Ale potem stwierdziłam, że "a co mi tam!". W końcu 999999,99 dolców to nie mało, co? hahahah! Izzy: Jasne. Spoko. Nie ma sprawy. Geoff i Izzy jakoś przeciągnęli smoczka przez caaluuuutką wyspę. ... Przed zamkiem Chris: No nie, ludzie! Co wy robicie?! Jakieś sojusze, współprace, remisy, tylko po to, by jak najprościej wygrać ten upragniony milion?! Nie, to nie podnieca widzów. Tylko ich nuuuuudzi. Jasne?! Przez was trzeba będzie nakręcić jeszcze jeden durny odcinek! Argh!... ejj, to równa się większa oglądalność, czyli premia dla Chrisa, hahahah! (teraz tuli Izzy i Geoffa) Ludzie, ko-cham WAS! hahahahah! Izzy spogląda na Geoffa i kręci palcem przy głowie na znak tego, że Chris to świr. '''''KONIEC *Dodatek specjalny: Risu i choco-skarb! Ten dodatek będzie o tym, jak to Risu odkryła tajny schowek czekolady Chrisa. No więc tak... Risu pod jednym względem JEST podobna do Chrisa - prawdziwy z niej koneser czekolady! Owej, znakomitej czekolady szuka zawsze i wszędzie, kiedy nie snuje planów jakby tu zdobyć upragnioną mamonę. A potrzebuje owej mamony w celu odbycia podróży dookoła świata, w celu poszukiwania tajnych złożysk czekolady, którą ukryli niegdyś majowie, przewidziawszy koniec świata, w różnych zakątkach kuli ziemskiej. Risu szperała już w wielu miejscach: *Scenka z Risu jak patrzy do jakiejś nory i nagle coś zakleszcza się jej na nosie. - Na przykład tu... *Kolejna scenka. Risu zagląda do jakiejś skrzyni na strychu i odkrywa tam kolekcję brudnych skarpet wujka Reginalda. Mdleje. - Albo tu... *Risu ze specjalistycznym sprzętem do USG; prześwietla Izzy. Prześwietlu, prześwietlu... nagle coś ją zadziwia (na monitorze). Patrzy, a tu coś się do niej uśmiecha. - I tu też... *Nurkuje, zagląda do nory i znowu coś się na niej zakleszcza. Potem scenka kiedy biegnie po wodzie na plażę. - Również tu... *Patrzy w jakichś szczelinach na ulicy i ścianach budynków. Nagle natrafia na tyłek robotnika i ucieka z krzykiem, a robotnik goni ją z kwiatami. - I nawet tu... Risu ma też super-węch. Wykminiła czekoladę na torze z odcinka pt. "Wyścigi konne". Wykopała doły praktycznie wszędzie. Aż potem usiadła na jakimś pieńku i... coś się otworzyło, a ona sama walnęła się w łeb. No, a potem spotkała Margaret i zaprosiła ją na "kawkę"... KONIEC dodatku specjalnego Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki